1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances, and more specifically, to a floor care appliance having a suction nozzle height adjustment arrangement that has electronic height adjustment travel limit stops.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Floor care appliances are well known in the art. Typical floor care appliances include upright vacuum cleaners, canister vacuum cleaners, hard floor cleaners, and extractors. More recently floor care appliances have been provided with an electric motor to adjust the height of the suction nozzle according to the user's desires. A switch is typically located on the cleaner handle to raise and lower the suction nozzle. However, such an arrangement can possibly damage the electric motor or the drive train assembly connected to the electric motor which is used to raise and lower the suction nozzle when the suction nozzle is at the extremes of the height ranges. It is unknown to provide such an arrangement with suction nozzle height adjustment stops which turn off the electric motor when the suction nozzle is at the extremes of the height ranges.
Also known in the art is to use a wire harness to connect the switch to the electric height adjustment motor. Such a harness usually requires a minimum of four wires to switch and power the electric motor in both directions. However, one or two wires can be eliminated by the use of a wire harness and diode arrangement. Therefore, the present invention fulfills a need not addressed heretofore in the art.